Gray bountey
by sisnowy.weather1
Summary: Luke, and anikan find themselves training a jedi to realize that sidious has come back from the dead
1. Prolouge

Luke activate the engines of the emperal shuttle. He didn't have long to get his father to the rebel medical ship. He pushed the engine's to their limit.

"Luke." Vader's voice rang out in the shuttle. "You should just have left me to die."

"I can't father. I won't let you die when you have so much to live for."

"The rebels. They will both think kindly of me. Nor do I expect them to. Not after what I have done."

"I will fight for you father. I will stand by your side." Luke pulled into the medical ship's hanger, and pulled his fathers arm over his shoulder, offering him support."

"General Skywalker!" One of the medics said in shock when Luke walked down the ramp carrying Darth Vader with him.

"Out of my way!" Luke barked. "I need to get my Father into a Bacta Tank." Luke pushed his way through to the Bacta tanks. He didn't know how to use the Bacta Tank, but he had faith that the force would guide him. He used the force to lock the doors so he wouldn't be interrupted.

On Endor.

_"Princess Leia." _A voice came over her comm.

"Yes." Leia answered her Comm. she had no idea that her good mood was about to be ruined.

_"It's general Skywalker."_

"Is Luke hurt?" A knot formed in the pit of her stomach.

_"General Skywalker is okay, but he has brought Darth Vader aboard the medical ship."_

Leia ran off to find Han.

Han

Han was talking with Lando and Chewie when Leia came running up to him with fear behind her eyes. He grabbed her shoulders and said. "Leia. What's wrong? Did something happen to Luke?"

"Luke has taken Vader to the Medical ship."

"What in the seven Corellian hell's would he do that for?"

"I don't know, but I need to get to him."

"Let's go."

Aboard the rebel medical ship 

"General Skywalker." A voice shouted through the intercom. "We need you to open the door."

"I will only open the door when my father is out of danger." Luke said to the person on the other side.

"Luke. This is Leia..."

"And Han."

"...and Han. Let us in."

Luke sent calm through their bond. '_Leia. I need to do this. I will explain everything, but I can't let you in now.'_

_'Luke. I need you to let me in. You are endangering us, and yourself."_

_'I know what I'm doing Leia. This is the right thing to do.'_

_'Please don't do this Luke.'_

_'I have to Leia.' _With that Luke cut the connection. He watched as his father bobbed in the Bacta. A medical droid was taking scans of What was left of Anikans body.

**"We will be here for a while. You might want to get some rest." **The droid said.

Luke sat down, and fell into meditation.

In the force.

Luke noticed a man who was only a few years older than him. "Hello?"

The man turned around. He had rugged features, with a scar over his eye. His hair was a sandy blonde that reminded Luke of Tatooine. His eyes were an electric blue that looked as blue as Luke's eyes. "Hello. My son."

"Father."

"Yes. Though I don't think I deserve that title."

"You can become better. I have seen you. You can right your wrongs."

"I have done so much evil."

"No. Darth Vader did those things. Anikan Skywalker did not."

"The senate will not think so."

"I will talk to Leia. We will find a way."

"I thank you my son, but you do not need to do that for me."

"I do father. I need you."

Anikan looked shocked. He faded away. He didn't deserve his son's sympathy.

"Father. Father! Don't leave me."

Back in the Bacta chamber.

Luke was pulled from his meditation by Leia.

_'Luke! What's wrong?'_

_'Nothing Leia. Nothing at all.'_

Luke walked over to the Bacta tank. "How is he?"

**"My scans indicate that his lungs are working at 38% capacity. That tube is his only form of oxygen. His esophagus has also taken heavy burns. If he is ever able to see again he will be extremely nearsided, and will have to wear ocular lenses. His ears have been burned to the point that he can not hear without the aid of his suit. His suit was poorly designed. It was made with intentional design flaws."**

Luke looked at his Father in horror. How had he survived? How had he endured such torment?

**"I suggest we keep your father sedated. While he is sedated. You can design a new suit for him. He will need one to get around."**

Luke walked over to a bench and grabbed one of the data pads. He began designing a suit for his father. He started with the legs. They could attach sensors to his legs and give him feeling in his legs. I'd they could just allow him to feel again, maybe he would move on. Next were his arms. If they could allow him to feel with robotic fingers with sensors in them. He could feel with his own hands again. Next was a respirator. They had to worry about his fathers damaged lungs. Until they could repair his lungs. Finally were his eyes. If they could get him a face mask, they could put Ocular lenses in so he could see normally. Then they could eventually fix his eyes. Maybe some skin grafts to repair the damaged skin.

After Luke designed the suit he began making it. Luke didn't know how long he had been working on the suit.

**"Sir. You should eat something and get some sleep."**

Luke looked at his chrono and saw that he had been up for 43 hours. He walked to the bunk in the corner and went to sleep.

Three days later 

Luke woke up and looked at his Chrono.

"Krif!"

**"Do not get upset sir. I gave you a mild sedative so I could do some minor surgery. You had several burns, and some internal damage. I also gave you fluids and nutrients. You might want to get something to eat though. Your body needs more than just nutrients. It also needs protein and carbs."**

"Thanks. Is there anything in here?"

**"There are some rations."**

"I'll take some of those. I need to get my fathers suit finished."

**"I will help you finish the suit. The sooner you finish the suit, the sooner you will listen to the doctors orders."**

"I need these parts." Luke said giving the droid the list of parts for the suit.

The medical droid began gathering the parts, and Luke began building the suit.

On the other side of the door.

Leia was pacing back and forth in front of the door to the Bacta room.

"Leia. Calm down." Han said. "You are making me nervous."

"Luke is in that room with a monster and you want me to calm down!"

"Leia. Vader isn't attacking the ship, so that means that Luke has everything under control."

"It's been four days Han."

"Technically its only been three and a half."

"Not helping Han."

"I want Vader dead as much as you do, but what can we do?"

"You can move out of the way." Mon Mothma said.

"Mon?" Leia asked.

"We are going to rip the door open, take General Skywalker to the brig until we can find out why he thought it was a good idea to bring that monster aboard this ship, and we will end the threat."

"That's a little extreme, don't you think?" Han asked.

"I want this war over, and if he is dead then the war will be officially over. Blast the door open."

The guard placed an electric scrambler on the door, activated it, and walked away.

Three seconds later the door short circuited and they walked into the Bacta room, and into Luke Skywalker.

"General Skywalker." Mon Mothma said. "You are under arrest for aiding and abetting a war criminal. You will be taken to the brig until we can hold a formal trial."

"No." Luke said.

"Excuse me? Who do you think you are. You broke the laws, and you have to pay the consequences."

"I will not be leaving without my father." Luke pointed at the Bacta tank.

Leia, Han, and Mon looked over at the Tank to see a deformity body bobbing in the tank.

"That was Vader?" Han asked.

"No. This is Anikan Skywalker. My father."

"What happened to him?"

"From What I've learned. He was tricked into killing my mother, and left to burn to death on the planet Mustafar."

"We cannot let this slide."

"As far as everyone is concerned Darth Vader died on the Death Star." Luke said.

"That is not the point. He must face the consequences."

"Put me in charge of his rehabilitation. I will make sure he is a good member of society. He is no longer Darth Vader."

"No. I won't allow it Luke." Leia yelled.

"Why not?"

"He's a monster."

"I don't think that's fair."

"No. He had Han frozen in Carbonite! He cut off your hand! And let's not forget about Alderaan!"

"Technically that was Tarkin." Luke said.

"Not helping Luke." Han said.

"What if he can give us information on the empire to hunt them down, I'll take full responsibility for him."

Mon Mothma looked at Luke. "General Skywalker. If, and I mean a big if. If we allow this. What assurance do we have that he won't turn around and kill us?"

"I will personally take responsibility for him and his actions. I will rehabilitate him."

"Why do you even want to?" Leia asked.

"He's our father."

"No. He's not my father. He's my sperm doner and that's it."

"Leia." Luke frowned.

"No. I will never except him as my father." Leia said stalking out of the room.

Luke looked at Han.

"Don't look at me."

Luke turned back to the table and set to work on finishing the suit.

Anikan

The first thing that Anikan remembered was the air brushing across his skin... but he couldn't feel anything since he had to live in his suit.

"Father." He heard someone say. Who was there. His memories came back. He remembered Luke saving him and bringing him to a medical ship.

"Where am I?"

"You're safe, and that's all that matters."

"Why did you save me?"

"You are my father. Why wouldn't I?"

Anikan felt hot tears sting his eyes. How could his son forgive him after all that he has done?

"Because I do forgive you father, Leia will come around."

"I don't blame her for hating me."

"Let's go father."

"Where are we going?"

"To your cabin."

"Why not to the brig?"

"Because you are under my protection and my responsibility."

They walked to Anikan and Luke's cabin. Anikan was shocked that he could feel his feet.

Luke put Anikan's arm over his shoulder and helped him walk.

Anikan let out a gasp as he felt Luke grab his arm. "I can feel my arms and Legs."

"You can also see. I made a face mask for you so you could see and breathe."

"I don't deserve your kindness."

"You do. If you want you can earn it."

"How?"

"Help me. Help bring the Jedi back."

"There is a force presence down on Endor."

"We will go find it. Later. For now you need to recover."

"I will try to earn your kindness. My son."

"I have faith in you."

"At least one of us does."

Luke put Anikan on his bed facing the stars.

"Thank you my son."

"For what?"

"For everything you have done for me. I will try and repay my debt to you."

"Your welcome father. Get some sleep. Tomorrow we start a new day."


	2. Ake garan

Aké was dragging a stormtroopers corpse around when he found a metal stick. It looked really nice escpeacially for this planet, but what he didn't realize was it was once a lightsaber staff that was broken in half. He picked it up, and continued dragging the corpse.

As soon as he got to the tree huts he took off the stormtroopers helmet, and ran to his hut.

_"Mom. I'm home."_ Aké said when he entered the hut.

"_Mom?" _He asked.

When he went to his moms room he ran out screaming to see his mom just laying there not even moving or budging he walked back in, and poked her with the stick he found. He fell to the ground hitting it with his fists, and screaming as loud as he could, causing the hut to shake.

Aboard the medical ship 

Luke, and Anikan woke up feeling

Aké's pain in the force.

"Father. Do you feel that"

"Yes my son. We must go to Endor to find the source."

"I agree. We must bring the Jedi order back. We have to make it better."

Luke was about to help Anikan up, when he heard pounding on his door.

"Come in." He called. He knew it was Leia.

"Did you feel that?" Leia asked.

"Yeah. we're about to leave for Endor"

"I'm going with you."

"Why are you going" Luke said

"Because the Ewoks are my friends, and I don't want that thing alone with you or the Ewoks"

Luke looked at Leia, and pointed to get out of the room as he followed her.

"I am older than you by 2 minutes. You will respect our father!"

"You didn't have to do that my son. She has every right to be angry at me."

Luke grabbed his jacket, lightsaber, and lifted his father's arm around his shoulders. "I didn't have to, but I did. Luke saw Leia giving Han a goodbye kiss, and getting on the ship. Luke walked to the ship, and turned to Han

"If we are not back in six months. send help"

"Why six months"

"Because that's how long it took me to train to become a Jedi."

"Another thing. Could you go into my room, and grab my books while I put my father in the ship?"

Han smiled at luke, and went into Luke's room bringing out a box filled with books

Luke got into the ship, and put Anikan into a chair Luke went down the ramp grabbing the books Han had brought him. As he did R2-D2 rolled onto the ship, and went beside Anikan

"Set the corrdinants to Endor"

"Can I fly the ship" Anikan said remembering the old times

"If your up to it"

"No way!" Leia said firmly.

Anikan looked at Leia, and then at Luke

"I'm going to go lay down"

Anikan got up, and with R2-D2 following along side him they went to the medical room

"Is there a problem sir?" A medical droid asked.

"No I just want to be left alone"

Anikan sat on the bed looking at his arms, and legs

"Why did you save me"

"_Because it was the right thing to do"_

Anikan looked up to see his master standing infront of him

"Cut off his hand, allowed the destruction of Leia's planet, froze Han, killed thousand of rebel soldiers, let my son get captured, and electrocuted why would he save me"

"_You did what you were told to do by Sidious. You were never the one who did those things. Sidious saw that you were supposed to be the chosen one. He took advantage of your pain, and anger, he wanted to control you. He knew that you were more powerful than all of us, even himself. He gave you a faulty suit because he could kill you if you tried to kill him, and freezing solo, Han deserved that he had to wake up like you did. Han solo was a thief, and a cheater"_

"What about Padmé"

"_You never killed her Sidious stole her life energy so he could keep you alive. You were never a bad guy that was all Sidious."_

"What about order 66"

_"That was never your fault it was Sidious. You know the force wail you did when you turned into Vader I felt your pain, and anger I felt how much hatred you had against me I was the one who saved you from the lava but Sideous came, and took you away from the medical droid I wanted you back as my partner again. You and Padmé looked at each other with love in your eyes we were fixing you up when Sideous stole your body. It was never your fault"_

"What about mace?"

"_That was your fault but only because you thought Sideous was telling the truth. He was playing rocks with your mind, he wanted you to think it was my fault your loved ones died you didn't even kill Luke's foster parents. That was the stormtroopers fault for starting a fire in the house, and locked the door Sideous saw your regret, and saw your weakness that's why he wanted Luke. Luke never gave him a chance because of love he never let hatred get in his heart"_

There was a knock on the door_._

Anikan looked at Obi Wan, and opened the door to see Luke

"We're here" Luke said looking at Anikan, and Ben Kenobi

"Give me a little more time"

Luke closed the door, and Anikan sat down on the bed again.

"What about Endor, I killed the Ewoks"

"_That was the stormtroopers who were ordered by Sideous, think back to what orders you have given"_

"I haven't given any orders"

"Sideous_as always the bad guy. You were his puppet, now we better get going we have an Ewok to see" Obi Wan said vanishing._

Anikan opened the door, and walked to Luke who was at the enterence of Endor

"Let's get going" Luke said trying to grab Anikan's arm.

"No. I can do this"

Anikan walked down the ramp with his son, and daughter following them carrying Luke's books. Anikan looked at Luke, and turned around to see Leia with the books Anikan reached over, and grabbed the box away from Leia. Leia looked at Anikan with a half smile but still a grin. Anikan started to walk alittle closer to the village as a group of ewokians ran to him with their weapons pointed at Anikan.

"Master Anikan" a familiar voice said

"3PO!" Anikan Shouted. "What are you doing here"

"I stayed to help the Ewoks I teach them Basic."

Luke walked up to C3PO, and brought Anikan whispered

"Where is Aké?"

C3PO turned around to the huts, and started to walk up the bridges

"I guess where following him" Anikan said

Luke looked at Leia.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah." Leia said while the Ewoks were touching her hair

Anikan and Luke walked up to a hut that C3PO stopped at.

"Thanks." Anikan said.

"No problem master Anikan"

Luke went in the hut, and saw a Ewok on the ground crying

"Are you ok?" Luke asked sitting by Aké.

Aké got up, and went to his mothers body lying on the floor.

Luke looked at Anikan, and waved him over.

Anikan looked at Aké and his mother, and had a flashback of shmi Skywalker. Anikan sat on the floor by Luke.

"What should we do" Luke asked.

"We should give her a proper burial"

Obi Wan appeared in front of Anikan, Luke, and Aké.

_"Little one you have nothing to fear everything will be alright"_

Aké looked at Obi Wan, and jumped back to the sight of a ghost

"_A Padawan he is" Yoda said_

_"Anikan you should bury her or do the honorable way, and burn her body"_

"_A Jedi she was" _

"She was a Jedi?" Luke, Anikan, and Alé asked in unison.

_"That she was"_

Luke looked at Aké, and lifted his mother. "Follow us."

Aké followed the group of Jedi. Anikan waved his hand, and built an Ewok house on the ground

Luke gave Aké his mother. "Go put her in the house."

Aké took his mom, and laid her in the house. He ran to Luke, and hugged his leg, and started to sob Leia picked him up, and started to comfort Aké.

Luke grabbed a torch, and put it in the house where the dead Jedi lay to rest.

"_One in the force she was"_

_"She will be like Qui Gon Ginn she will not be a ghost but Aké will be able to talk to his mother."_

_1 hour later_

"_4 crystals she had"_

Luke grabbed Aké, and walked him up to his hut where Anikan was meditating

"Can I see your stick you found"

Aké gave Luke his walking stick and went to his mothers room to grab something.

"It's his mother's lightsaber" Anikan said

"I know father."

"It has three lightsaber crystals."

"Where are they?"

"One on the bottom, one on top, and if you twist the top one in the stick"

Aké came into the room, and gave Luke 4 ghost-fire Crystals

"What are these"

"They ghost fire crystals Sideous was trying to find them."

Aké looked at Luke. "_Will they work?"_

"We will have to try."

Luke grabbed his lightsaber, and using the force he lifted it in the air, and took it apart he then took his lightsaber crystal out, and put the ghost fire Crystal in, and took out his lightsaber back together, and turned it on.

"Why is it so quiet, and hard to see"

"Because it's meant to be used by a stealthy wielder."

Luke took out the crystal, and put his back in Luke than took Aké's lightsaber hilt, and put it in his pocket, and looked at Aké. "Follow me."

"Father. Are you coming?"

"Yes. I will come."

All three of them walked to a opened field in the forest Luke used the force to lift up a 50 pound rock

"Aké. I brought some books to teach you the ways of the force, but I sense you already know what it is"

Aké looked at Luke with a confused face.

"_The force is inside all of the Jedi, like your mother._ T_he force is powerful, if you know what you are doing. If you don't it can be very dangerous."_

"Aké. the force is good, and it is also bad we brought you books of good, and evil force but we want you to master the most basic move, and that is the force push" Anikan said

Aké put his hands out, and tried to pick up the boulder

"It's not that simple it's like a bow and arrow you have to breath concentrate look at the target and fire, but with the force you have to breath, concentrate, feel your surroundings, become one with the force, and pick up the item but first close your eyes"

Aké closed his eyes as Anikan went step by step with him.

"Your eyes are closed so all you see is pitch black feel the object in your mind feel your surroundings, and take a breath, and move the boulder"

Aké lifted his hands midway in the air, and concentrated Anikan saw the boulder lift in the air but fell down again

"Good that's a start"

Aké started to float in the air as rocks, and pebbles started to surround the area the rocks fell down as so did Aké.


	3. Training

"Father, he is stronger than I thought."

"I know my son."

"I want to teach Aké both sides of the force." Luke said

_"Grey Jedi he shall become."_

"What's a grey Jedi."

"Flowing through all,

**There's is balance**,

There is no peace without

**A passion to create**,

There is no passion without

**Peace to guide**,

Knowledge stagnates without

**The strength to act**,

Power blinds without

**The serenity to see**,

There is freedom in

**Life**,

There is purpose in

**Death**,

The force is all things and

**I am the force**."

"_What's a gray Jedi?" _Aké asked

"_A gray Jedi is someone who is not a Jedi nor a sith but uses only the force." _obi wan said

_"Do you know any gray Jedi?" Aké said_

"I had an apprentice who turned into a gray Jedi his name was Galan Marek."

_"Is he still alive?" Aké asked_

"Knowing him he is."

"What do you mean father."

"The number of times he has died? he came back every time."

_"How many times did he die?" Aké asked_

"He has died three times, and the last time he died I never found the body."

"You might be able to find his master. Rahm Kota."

_"What do you mean master? I thought you were his master?" Aké said._

"He figured out that my master killed someone close to him, and he started to kill the empire from the inside."

_"How can I find him?" Aké asked_

"_You will have to trust your instinct after you finish your training young Padawan._" Obi wan said

"So let's get training but first let Leia take your measurements." Luke said

_3 months later_

Aké felt the ground, and shot up in the air as he felt the air on his body he than felt his anger, and shot a stream of lightening out of his hands in the air. He felt the hatred in himself, and shot flames from his hands. He felt the gravity in his veins, and pushed all the tree branches out of his way so he could land safely on the ground.

"You are doing good with becoming one with the force, and shall make an excellent gray Jedi now let's build your lightsaber." Anikan said.

"Go to Luke he will teach you how to build your lightsaber."

Aké still felt the anger from his attacks.

_"Calm down." Aké _heard in his head

"_Mother where are you."_

_"I am one with the force. Calm down, don't let your anger consume you."_

_"But mother. I miss you."_

_"Remember I will always be with you. Now, go back to your training."_

Aké ran to his hut to see Luke waiting for him.

"_Hello Master Skywalker._"

"Hello Aké."

Luke grabbed his lightsaber, and gave Aké his mothers lightsaber.

_"How can I use my mothers lightsaber."_

"You have to make it your own."

_"How do I do that when it's my mothers lightsaber."_

"You have to put the crystals your mother left you, and make your own by feeling the force around you."

"Let's see if you can do it before I teach you how."

Aké put his lightsaber on the ground, and closed his eyes.

"This is one of the most important things in a force users life."

Aké lifted the lightsaber in the air.

"Concentrate see the object in the air, and take it apart."

_"I can't."_

"Look at what I do."

Aké opened his eyes to see his lightsaber floating in the air, and saw Luke's lightsaber in the air as well.

Luke closed his eyes. Aké saw Luke's lightsaber slowly come apart, a pretty green crystal floated in the air landing in Luke's hand.

"Now you try. You must concentrate."

Ake closed his eyes, and slowly the lightsaber lifted in the air as it slowly tried to come apart.

"Concentrate, feel the force in your blood, feel the lightsaber in your mind."

Aké started to lift in the air as the lightsaber started to come apart the bottom of the staff came off showing a Crystal slot than the top twisted off, and it came apart as two Crystal slots were shown, and the middle came apart showing the last Crystal slot.

"Now feel the crystals, and place them in the slots."

All four ghost-fire crystals floated in the air, and one crystal was put into the the bottom of the staff the second, and third were put in the top saber, and the fourth crystal floated into the middle of the staff.

"Put your saber back together."

Aké pictured him putting the saber back together but the saber started to move away from him, and everything turned pitch black around his mind.

_"You will never become a good Jedi. You will come to my lair, and become my apprentice."_

Luke felt Aké getting worried, and scared but than everything went away.

_"I'm not a Jedi, nor a sith. I will find you, and hunt you down I have trained for 3 months, and I am more powerful than both of my masters."_

_"Your masters are liars they killed your mother, and blamed the empire."_

_"**Liar!**"_

Aké's lightsaber quickly was put back together but when Aké opened his eyes it was gone.

"_Where's my lightsaber?"_

"Hidden until you can control your fear."

"_You and your father lied to me. You killed my mother."_

"that's the dark side talking."

Anikan felt a disturbance in the force, and ran to Luke.

"Son are you ok."

"Yes father he blames us for his mothers death."

"_Killed your mother. The dark side did."_

"You must take your fear out of your mind."

Luke grabbed Aké, and got into the ship.

_"Where are we going."_

"Somewhere I trained. it will take your fear away."

Luke put in the coordinates M-19 into the hyperdrive, and suddenly they were infront of a blue, and gray planet.

"This is called dagobah this is where I trained when I barely knew anything about the force."

Luke landed the ship, and opened it.

"Let's go. You're going to be the leader, and when you feel fear. We are at the spot we need to be at."

They started to walk through the jungle when Luke noticed a small hut.

"Do you feel anything."

"_it's coming closer."_

Aké stopped at a hole in the ground, and looked at Luke.

"_You want me to go in there?"_

"If that is what you sense, then yes."

_"Are you coming along?"_

"This is your training."

Aké slowly moved to the hole, and hopped down the hole.

"_What am I supposed to expect."_

_"_I don't know it's different for everybody."

Aké was walking around when he came across a big mirror he put his hand on the mirror, and stepped back. He noticed a line of Luke.

_"What does this mean."_

_"Afraid of Luke you are."_

_"But why."_

_"The answer you know."_

_Aké walked out of the cave, and up the hole to see Luke mediatating._

"I feel confusion in you aké."

"_I saw you in the cave."_

"Why do you fear me?"

"_I was told to."_

_"_What did you see in your head when you built the lightsaber_."_

"_I heard a voice saying I am to find, and become someone's apprentice."_

_Luke opened his eyes, and grabbed Aké's arm._

_"_What did he sound like?"

_"He sounded like an old person with so much anger, and hatred."_

Luke picked up Aké, and went on board the ship. He put Aké down turning the engine on the flew out of the system.

"When I put in the coordinates you pull the hyperdrive."

Luke put H-16 in the coordinates, and they were in a blue, and white stream of space, and was suddenly infront of a turquoise planet.

Luke flew to the planet landing on the ground.

"Father. Sidious is back."

"That is not possible we killed him."

"He keeps on haunting aké."

"Aké you have to train, and find Rahm Kota as soon as you can."

**_2 months later_**

"_Master Skywalker I think I am ready to go find master Kota."_

_"_I think you are ready but I have something for you I made this suit for you while you were training it's flexible, and I made it as thin as possible so you would be able to be fast but well protected from lightsabers_."_

_"What is it?"_

"It's a mix of all the medals that deflect lightsabers there is phrik, cortosis, Mandalorian, neranium, songsteel, and ultrachrome."

"The cloak, and fabric between your Armor to keep it together is Armor weave this fabric can't get sliced with a lightsaber."

Luke took out a lower half mask with holes to breath.

"This will make you able to control your breathing."

Luke took out the chest plate, gauntlets, and greaves.

"The chest plate has a special symbol on it that everybody will know if they attack you, you will not get in trouble."

"The gauntlets will block lightsaber burn."

"The greaves will stop anybody who will try to shoot your legs."

"The cloak will have a electrical charge so if anybody tries to pull you to them it will shock them also there are pockets for lightsabers that you will find."

Aké put his Armor on, and putting his lightsaber in his cloak entered his ship.


	4. Rham kota

Luke looked at the ship closing his eyes.

"May the force be with you."

Aké felt the presence of Luke, and started the engine.

"Yes my master."

Aké heard a beeping noise, and turned around to see a droid looking at him Aké opened the ship, and walked out pointed to the droid.

"Is this yours."

"It's yours everybody has to have a droid."

"What's his name."

"How about R3-D3."

"Isn't that your droid."

"That's R2-D2, R3-D3 is R2-D2's brother."

Aké walked back into the ship with R3-D3 following him.

Aké sat in the chair, and lifted the wheel causing the ship to lift up in the air, and fly into space.

Aké saw a flashing light in his arm he took it off placing it on the dashboard pressing a button.

"Yes master Skywalker."

"I had the liberty of putting a bunch of practice ships in space, and there on auto pilot, and this is graduation so prepare for a fight." Anikan said

Anikan turned of the communicator.

"Father what power did you put them on."

"Son do you really want to now."

"Yes father."

"I made a turbo mode."

"You didn't."

"Son I fly crazy so now our apprentice is going to fly crazy."

"They should start right now." Anikan said pressing a button.

Aké felt space getting more dangerous as more ships got activated.

"R3-D3 activate turbo mode."

"Beep, beep."

"Yes turbo mode."

"Beep, beep."

"We don't have a turbo mode."

"You're on guns r3."

R3 put his connector in the outlet, and accessed the guns.

"Are you ready kid." Anikan said

"Start them up."

"5,"

"4,"

"3,"

"2,"

"1,"

"Fire."

"Fire R3."

All ten of the ships stop firing, and separated.

"Stop firing"

R3 stopped firing.

"Activate the triggers on my wheel."

R3 turned the connector the other way.

"Beep, beep."

"Thanks, hold on."

Aké pushes the wheel outward causing them to go downwards two ships got behind him, and started to shoot at the ship blowing a hole in the back wall of it.

"Waahh." R3 said flying out the hole

"R3." Aké said using the force to bring him back the ships started to fire again at the ship but hitting wing

"That's it."

Aké used the force grabbing his Lightsaber turning it on cutting the rest of the back off and hopping on the roof and than remembered the stance's master Skywalker has taught him.

Flash back

"Stances are another important part of your survival skill."

"Stage 1 is Shii-Cho which is the basic attack, parry, body target zones."

"Stage 2 is Makashi which is a unique offences, defensive, and train studiously against having there weapons taken or damaged."

"Stage 3 is Soresu which is the maximum defense skills from blaster fire."

"Stage 4 is Ataru which is the most acrobatic move using force to move, and jump faster."

"Stage 5 is Shein which uses more strength on the Lightsaber allowing blaster bolts into offensive power."

"Stage 5 1/2 is Djem so which uses strength to defeat someone."

"Stage 6 is niman which gives allows a Jedi to achieve true harmony, and justice without resorting to the rule of power."

"Stage 7 is juyo which allows more blind, and open attacks but overwhelms the opponent making the battle highly dangerous."

"Stage 7 1/2 is Vaapad gives the user the state of mind that led through the penumbra of the dark side, allowing the user to enjoy the fight."

Aké came back to the real situation he closed his eyes feeling the force he than opened his eyes, and jumped into the air dodging a missile that was shot from behind him He used the force, but was caught in the blast. When they started to fire at the missile Aké was thrown away from the ship, he felt the hatred in his eyes as one eye turned red the other eye turned blue

"You want to play let's play."

Aké felt his anger growing even stronger he made a force orb field with electricity, and started to grow bigger, and bigger.

"Let go." Aké heard in his head

"Get out of my head!"

Aké let out a blast of electricity causing the ships in the orb to blow up

Aké felt his weakened body trying to stay in the fight he used force push to pull his ship to him as he sat on the roof allowing the mask to breath for him.

"There are 6 more ships R3, and I am already exhausted."

"Beep, beep."

"I know."

Aké forced himself as three ships came out of the darkness firing at Aké. Aké activated his Lightsaber, and stood in form 3 allowing maximum defense. He was moving his Lightsaber so fast that he was going into form 4, 5, and back to form 3. Once the firing stopped he twisted the top off of his staff to revel a double bladed Lightsaber. He put the staff in his pocket, and turned on the second part of the Lightsaber. He used the force to pull the ships in, and using as little strength he had sliced through the ships

The last three came out of darkness, and two went in front, and one went in back.

"Should we do something." a ship was watching the fight in darkness

"No he can finish it."

All ships started to fire, and Aké jumped allowing two to hit each other he than used the force to push himself back to the ship.

"It's me, and you." Aké said weakly

The ship started to shoot again Aké started to spin the Lightsaber reflecting the shots back at the ship, and exploding sending Aké flying.

"Go."

The ship watching flew to Aké open the door the guy grabbed Aké in his arms.

"Don't forget the droid Kota." Aké said

They flew to his ship, and using the force grabbed R3.

"Close the door."

A medical droid checked Aké out.

"His Armor is stuck."

"It's not stuck he just has the force protecting it.

Aké's communicator came on to show.

"Anikan your Padawan is skilled with a Lightsaber, and in the force he knew I was watching him in battle."

"I trained him Kota he is one of the best besides Galan."

"Hopefully you haven't tried to kill him."

"That was part of the plan you were in on it."

"I know but I haven't trained anyone in 10 years."

"I got to go."

Rham turned the communicator off, and walked to the medical bay.

"Tell me boy why were fighting out in the middle of space."

"I don't like to fly."

"So you had a battle in space, even doing that stupid stunt of wasting your energy on a move that is supposed to be used for a final attack."

"Who did you, and master Skywalker kill."

"I should of known you would of heard but we killed anikans apprentice because the empower found out about him, and he was the only person who could kill the emperor."

Aké walked out of the medical room but put his foot on his cloak.

"Are you sure you want to put your foot on my boot"

Rham Kota fell down holding his leg.

"Why do you have a cloak with electricity in it."

"For protection."

Aké walked up to the front seat, and sat down.

"Where are we going."

"We are not going anywhere until I want to, and get out of the front seat that is mine or my apprentices seat."

"What's his name."

"His name is Galan now get out of my chair."

"How do I know that I can trust you."

"I was asked to finish your training so if you want my help boy than you will have to trust me."

"What's your name." Aké said pointing to the pilot

"My name is Juno."

"And why are you here."

"I'm the only person who can fly a ship, and I'm Galan's wife so I am staying."

"You know what I picked up a Jedi ship so take that, and follow us."

Rham presses a button, and the floor split open showing a blue ship Aké hopped down on to the ship but slid off the window.

"That's embarrassing."

Aké jumped out of the floor.

"Come on R3."

Aké used the force to lift up R3, and put him in the hole.

"Beep, beep."

"I know let's go"

Aké used the force to open the window of the ship, and hopped in there.

"Now put the headset on so we can talk."

Rham pressed the button again closing the floor, and Aké threw a tracker on the hidden passage.

"Are you ready."

"Yes."

Rham pressed a button causing the floor of the hidden room to open up.

Aké started to fall in the space but turned on the engines making him go by the window of Galan's ship.

"Are you ready boy."

"Ready than I will ever be."

"The first place your going to train is Kashyyyk, and you will have to hyperdrive there so put in 9-4."

"But before you do that use this"

Rham used the force, and a circular transportation connector came out of nowhere, and connected to Aké's ship.

"Let's do this." Juno Shouted

Both of the ships started to go heating their turbo.

"R3 put in 9-4, and go into hyperspace."

Aké was surrounded by black space, and was now in a white and blue stream following Juno, and Rham.


	5. Kashyyyk

_"Is there anything I have to worry about in Kashyyyk."_

_"There's been rumors that some storm troopers were saved, and brought to a location."_

_"How much is some."_

_"63,327 men."_

_"They made a army."_

_"The rumors are also saying that they are making more clones."_

_The white and blue stream of light ended, and they where in front of a white, blue, and green planet._

_"Welcome to Kashyyyk boy."_

_"Kota do you sense that."_

_"Yeah I do there's something blocking the planet."_

_Aké started to move to a rock._

_"It's over here." Aké said using the force to move the object_

_"Get over to my ship boy."_

_Aké sensed a confusion in Kota, and flew to Kota._

_"What's wrong."_

_"There's a force field I knew the Sith would be that afraid."_

_"If we go through that force field we won't be able to come out, and we have to get in the force field so carefully that we won't destroy our ships."_

_"Could we use the force."_

_"No the shield deflects force."_

_"Does that mean we can't open the shield with the force we won't be trying to bring anything in we would be opening the force field than someone can use the force inside."_

_"That would be a dangerous task but we could try it but the problem would be is I would only be able to make a small hole."_

_"Ok I will use the force, and since you can breath in space you go deal with the stuff inside."_

_Kota lifted his hands in the air, and started to move his hands farther apart._

_"Go boy."_

_Aké put his mask back on, and opened his ship._

_"R3 take care of the ship."_

_"Beep, beep."_

_Aké put his hand out filling a meteor in the barrier, and used the force dash._

_Kota closed the hole._

_"I'm stuck in the hole."_

_Kota was about to open the barrier again._

_"Just kidding."_

_"Boy!"_

_Juno started laughing._

_"This place is full of bombs."_

_"Don't touch them."_

_"I won't."_

_Aké stood on a meteor, and used the force allowing him to stand on the barrier._

_"I'll see you soon"_

_Aké used the barrier to make force orbs, and surrounded a meteor with the orb._

_"If this doesn't work tell master Skywalker thanks."_

_Aké used the force lighting at the meteor, and it blew up._

_"Are you ok boy."_

_"I'm fine."_

_Aké started to run on the barrier, and was creating orbs around the meteors except for one._

_"Kota I want you to make a hole again in the barrier"_

_Kota made a hole._

_"Do you know what he is doing." Juno asked_

_"He's trying to do something stupid."_

_Aké jumped off of the barrier, and headed toward the hole, he got in the hole, and turned around._

_"Are you ready Kota."_

_"Are you ready R3."_

_"Go boy."_

_"Beep, beep"_

_Aké built an orb around him, and felt the electricity in his arms, and curled up in to a ball, and blew up the orb shooting himself out of the hole, and blowing the bombs up in the barrier._

_Aké saw lighting shoot off of the barrier heading toward Kota's ship he stopped the lighting with the force._

_"Open the barrier on both sides Kota."_

_Kota opened two holes in the barrier as Aké shot the lighting at the shield generator causing it to blow up._

_"Yeah." Aké said falling down_

_R3 flew down, and caught him on the window._

_"R3 put Aké on Kashyyyk, and come back in space."_

_3 hours later_

_"Where am I."_

_"Had a nice nap boy because things are about to get a lot harder."_

_Aké stood up, and was surrounded by 10 storm troopers._

_"Kota you know those rumors."_

_"Are they true."_

_"Yeah."_

_"Hey guys."_

_"Put your hands up Jedi," storm troopers said_

_Aké put his hands up in the air to see a trooper holding his Lightsaber connected to his staff again._

_"We can do this the hard way or the easy way."_

_"What are you going do your just a small thing without your weapon."_

_"Kota are their Wookiees."_

_"Shut up Jedi scum."_

_"I'm not talking to you."_

_The 10 troopers surrounded Aké._

_"We said shut up."_

_"So I'm guessing you want the hard way."_

_Aké sat on the ground crossing his legs._

_"Get up Jedi scum." A trooper said kicking Aké_

_"That's not nice."_

_Aké jumped in the air grabbing his Lightsaber he landed on the ground, and activating his Saber._

_The troopers started to shoot at him Aké twisted his staff in his hands blocking the shots._

_He ran to the storm troopers twisting his staff in the air, and landed on a trooper._

_The troopers followed Aké shooting the trooper in the head Aké jumped from one trooper to the other making each other shoot the fellow brothers on the head except for the leader._

_"Now you shouldn't kick a person. Aké said cutting off the troopers' legs_

_"Ah, you will pay for that."_

_The trooper was about to shoot Aké when his hands were cut off._

_"Ah."_

_Aké started to kick the trooper in the head._

_"How does that fill."_

_Aké walked away leaving the trooper_

_"Are you just going to leave me here."_

_"You want to be dead."_

_"Put me out of my pain."_

_"Ok." Aké said feeling his hatred_

_Aké shot a stream of fire at the trooper._

_"Ah." The trooper screamed in horror as his Armor melted to his skin making his skin break, and blood spilling out onto the ground causing him to lay in his own blood._

_Aké was about to walk away but noticed what he had done, and took out his Lightsaber cutting off the troopers head to stop torturing him from the pain._

_"Is there any Wookiees left."_

_"The Wookiees should be alive."_

_Aké turned the communicator off, and ran into the forest from tree to tree_

_"There should be Jedi over here let's show them who's boss."_

_Aké was waiting on the tree for them to pass when a sniper noticed him._

_"I got him in my sights."_

_"Shoot him down."_

_The sniper looked again, and was shocked to see the Ewok looking in the scope Aké stabbed the guy in the eye through his scope, and ran to where the group was._

_Aké used the force to force choke a trooper, and bringing him to the tree he stabbed the trooper in the chest, and searched his pack he found a Lightsaber knife, and took it with him._

_He floated the clone down in a pile of leaves, and moved to the next clone Aké picked the clone up, and stabbed him in the kidney Aké could here his final last breath._

_Aké hopped on the other branch, and grabbed two troopers, and his staff, and put it between them turning it on he dropped the troopers, and jumped out of the tree stabbing the leader in the head Aké jumped back into the trees._

_"Aké are you there." Kota turned on Aké's communicator_

_"Yeah I'm here."_

_"Bang."_

_"Aké are you alright."_

_"I have been shot in the leg."_

_"Are you ok."_

_"My armor does a little bit of protection to bolts but I still got a small cut."_

_Aké grabbed a leaf, and put it on his wound_

_"I'm good."_

_"Bang, bang, bang, bang, bang, bang."_

_Aké jumped in the air, and felt his hatred making a stream of fire hitting the patrol._

_"Ah."_

_"Ah."_

_"Ah."_

_"Ah."_

_"Ah."_

_"Ah."_

_Aké felt all of the pain he caused, and fell on the floor in pain Aké saw giant furry creatures grabbing the weapons, and one picked him up, and walked toward a cave pressing a button sealing the cave off with a wall made out of fake rocks._

_30 minutes later_

_"Where am I."_

_"Your safe in a cave full of Wookiees." The leader said_

_"I'm Aké what's your name."_

_"I'm Ridrrl I'm second in command."_

_"What's your leaders name."_

_"Our leader is Terd."_

_"I need someone to watch my back do you know anybody who would want to come with me."_

_"I would love to come with you but we can't go out of this cave."_

_"It's ok I got this."_

_Aké put his hand out, and pressed the button using the force._

_"Ok let's go."_

_Aké grabbed his Lightsaber._

_"Where's your weapon."_

_"I don't have one ."_

_Aké grabbed a sniper rifle, bazooka, shotgun, crossbow, and an assault rifle._

_"Now you do."_

_Ridrrl grabbed the guns, and put it in his bag._

_"How big is your bag."_

_"It's used to carry big things."_

_"What a baby Terd."_

_"Yeah baby Wookiees."_

_Aké ran out of the cave with Ridrrl following him they ran up the ramp._

_"I need you to cover me."_

_Aké jumped off of the ramp onto the ground to see Terd staring at him_

_"You must be the leader."_

_"What are you doing with Ridrrl."_

_"I need a lookout."_

_"Fine."_

_Aké ran up the tree, and jumped on a branch he looked at Ridrrl, and nodded his head Ridrrl did the same thing._

_Aké hopped from branch to branch until he reached another group of troopers he looked at Ridrrl, and using the force contacted him._

_"Shoot the snipers, barracks, and vehicles."_

_Aké jumped out of the tree landing on the ground._

_"Come at me."_

_The troopers started to shoot at Aké he jumped in the air igniting his Lightsaber and landing on the ground cutting off their legs._

_"Why would you do that."_

_"I want to see you guys face to face."_

_Aké took off the troopers' helmet, and saw their face._

_"Good bye."_

_Aké put his Lightsaber on the ground and spun around he heard a moan._

_"Sorry." Aké said stabbing the trooper in the back_

_Aké jumped on a tree, and scoped out the area._

_Bang!_

_Bang!_

_Bang!_

_"Ridrrl what happened."_

_"Sorry Ridrrl isn't here anymore."_

_Aké ran back to the Wookiees cave._

_"Ridrrl what happened."_

_"I happened."_

_"Terd come on."_

_"We are protected by the Sith you have caused enough trouble, and now you need to leave."_

_"That's not going to happen now where is Ridrrl."_

_"You mean this traitor."_

_Ridrrl was thrown on the ground._

_"Sorry Aké I had no idea."_

_"Its ok I didn't think the cousins of Ewoks were wimps, and the leader was born in a toilet."_

_Aké lifted Terd, and flew him towards him slicing him in half._

_"Let go of Ridrrl, and help me or I will kill you all, and bring Ridrrl with me."_

_The Wookiees looked at each other, and lifted up there weapons Aké sighed, and closed his eyes sitting on the ground the ground started to crack under the Wookiees._

_"Wait." Ridrrl said_

_Aké opened his eyes to see Ridrrl standing with his brothers, and sisters._

_"If you kill them you have to kill me."_

_"I won't attack them unless they attack me now calm them down."_

_Ridrrl looked at the Wookiees, and was about to speak when a sniper bult shot through Ridrrl's head Aké threw his staff cutting off the snipers head._

_"You want to live through fear, and death."_

_"At least we won't be dead."_

_Aké felt his hatred as flames came out of his hands._

_"Calm down Aké."_

_"Mother how can I they want to live in death."_

_"That's their fault they don't need to die."_

_Aké calmed down and walked away_

_"If you want to live in fear you deserve to die, and that moment will come when you are the one lying on the ground not Ridrrl or Terd."_

_Aké jumped on a tree, and ran away using the force to get his staff back Aké ran along a branch when he was forced into an open field._

_"A little Jedi has been killing my troops."_

_"What are you."_

_Aké looked up at an ugly sith he fell back in shock._

_"You really need a spa month."_

_"You insult me."_

_"No I helped you here's a credit now get a facelift."_

_"Ah." The Sith yelled _

_"Ah." Aké mocked_

_"You mock me."_

_"Get with the game, and go back to your masters bedroom."_

_The apprentice ignited her Lightsaber._

_"You bled your Lightsaber you should treat a Crystal more respectfuly."_

_"I will kill you where you stand."_

_"Come at me princess."_

_"Ah." The apprentices scream, and jumped in the air Aké ingnited his saber, and blocked her attack._

_"Bad form you should practice more."_

_"I will kill you little man."_

_"How can you when the evil is clouding your mind."_

_The apprentice landed on the ground, and shot lighting at Aké._

_Aké shot lighting at the apprentice._

_"I will defeat you."_

_"Evil can never win."_

_The lighting started to form into a ball, and exploded making both of them fly back._

_Aké got up to see the apprentice screaming on the ground with her hands burnt to the bone._

_"Hold still."_

_"Get away from me."_

_"Do you want to be healed or not."_

_Aké put his hands on her hands, and a bright light shot out of the his hands, and instantly her hands were whole again._

_Aké looked up at the apprentice who fainted do to the pain._

_"R3 pick me up."_

_"Beep, beep."_

_R3 flew the ship on Kashyyyk, and landed Aké put the apprentice in the ship and than sat on her lap closing the hatch_

_"Fly to the ship R3."_

_"Beep, beep."_

_R3 hovered above the ground._

_"Beep, beep."_

_"A missile where."_

_"Beep, beep."_

_Aké looked to his side to see a missile shooting at his ship Aké opened up his ship, and putting his hand up he shot the missile into the Wookiees._

_"I tried to be so nice."_

_"Beep, beep."_

_The ship got up to Kota._

_"Open the hatch."_

_The hatch opened, and Aké went into the ship carrying the apprentice._

_"What have you done."_

_"I..."_

_"You have endangered us that's what you did." Kota said interrupting Aké_

_Aké walked into the medical bay, and put the apprentice down on the bed._

_"Fix her up." Aké said taking her Lightsaber_

_"Sir she has taken to much damage she has been bleeding internally."_

_"What happened I thought I healed her."_

_"It didn't work."_

_Aké felt a Sith presence among him, and looked to Kota._

_"Well you figured it out."_

_"Well now I did."_

_"Wait what."_

_Aké used the force to choke Kota._

_"You didn't expect that did you."_

_"No I didn't."_

_"But if you want to see Galan you're going to have to beat me, and my apprentices."_

_"Easy."_

_"I'm the hardest one."_

_Aké threw Kota towards him, and stabbed him in the chest._

_"Where are your apprentices."_

_"I won't tell."_

_Aké cut kotas head off._

_"Sorry mom."_

_"Juno tell Galan what happened, and where are the apprentices."_

_Aké grabbed kotas Lightsaber._

_"Galan is going to find you."_

_Aké activated kotas Lightsaber, and put it on Juno's neck._

_"Where are the other apprentices."_

_Juno grabbed a paper, and handed it to Aké_

_"Thanks." Aké said tripping on kotas body landing on a button which opened up a closet_

_"Why is there a bounty hunter suit o. your ship."_

_"I used to be a bounty hunter." Juno said_

_"Can I have it."_

_"First you kill Kota, threaten me, and you want me to give you something."_

_"Yeah."_

_"Your funny sure take what you want."_

_Aké took the jetpack, and the pistol he searched the suit, and found four black crystals._

_"What are these."_

_"Those are lignin Crystals you can have them I don't need them there just a piece of junk."_

_Aké grabbed the crystals, and put them in his cloak._

_"Thanks sorry for the mess,"_

_"Its ok Galan will still kill you."_

_"I know."_

_Aké walked to a wall, and pressed the button opening up the floor Aké jumped down, and went into his ship._

_"Open the hatch."_

_Juno pressed a button, and Aké slowly went out of the opening._

_"R3 put S-5 into the hyperdrive."_


	6. Raxus prime

Aké went into a blue, and white stream of light.

"_R3 put the information about the planet on the screen."_

_"Beep, beep."_

_"The planet is called Raxus Prime, it's a junk planet."_

_"What are the enemy's."_

_"Beep, beep."_

_"Robots great." _Aké said sarcastically

_"How much longer R3."_

_"Beep, beep."_

_"3 hours ok wake me when we get there." _Aké said dozing off."

**Nightmare**

_"_Kill every living being on this planet." Storm trooper said

"_Get off my planet." _Ritaa said

"Who are you."

"_I am ritaa garan protector of this planet."_

_"_Than you must die."

Darth Vader came out of his ship.

"Ritaa I thought you were dead."

"_Not until the sith are destroyed first Anikan."_

"Where's your son."

_"Away from you."_

"Where's your son." Vader said choking her

Ritaa used the force to mind control a trooper, and shoot Vaderin the arm, and leg.

"Ah." Vader said falling on the ground

Ritaa ignited her lightsaber.

"_Your going to have to fight me instead_."

"Your not my primary target." Vader said walking to his ship

"_You are now." _Ritaa said throwing a spear at Vader stabbing him in the back

_"_Ah." Vader said falling down

"Fine you will die to."

Vader ignited his lightsaber, and used the force to pull Ritaa to her, and cutting her staff in half, and slicing her leg.

Ritaa fell on the ground in pain.

"_You will fall Vader, and I will be the only Jedi you haven't killed."_

Ritaa jumped on a tree, and ran to solo.

"_Han there coming you have to protect my son."_

_"_I will tell Luke."

Ritaa ran to her hut she was about to jump in the front window but a AT-AT shot her blowing up the hut.

"Beep, beep."

Aké jumped up hitting his head on the window.

"_What R3!"_

_"Beep, beep." R3 said weakly _

_"Im sorry."_

The blue, and white stream of light vanished, and they where in front of a red, green, blue, and white planet_._

_"_Welcome to raxus prime kid."

"_Who's this."_

"My name is galan."

"_You here to kill me because that may not go your way."_

"I'm not here to kill you I want to meet my apprentice."

Aké flew to galan's ship.

"_Open the hatch."_

A door opened on the bottom of the ship, and Aké parked hovered up into the opening.

Aké hopped out activating his lightsaber.

"Hold it kid turn that off I'm not here to kill you."

"_Drop your lightsaber."_

Galan gave both of his lightsabers to Juno.

Aké deactivated his lightsaber.

"_Sorry about that."_

"No problem kota fooled us all."

"_I heard you were Vader's apprentice."_

"Yeah I was."

_"What happened."_

"Juno happened she turned me into a good person."

"_I also heard you were a clone."_

"No vader had a clone of me but what the emperor didn't know was we planned me being dark galan, and a clone would capture him so I had to save him."

"_Was everybody on this plan."_

"No only me, and Vader where on this plan Juno almost killed me when she found out own as alive."

"Sir his ship is ok."

Aké activates his lightsaber, and pointed at a droid.

"Calm down that's proxy."

Aké sat around the table.

"_What is this stuff_."

"That's where you can build a lightsaber."

Aké slid under the table, and searched the box of hilts.

"_Do you have a double bladed hilt."_

_"_What."

Aké took of his mask.

"_Do you have a double bladed hilt."_

Galan grabbed a hilt, and gave it to Aké, Aké came out from Under the table.

"_Do you have a room where I can concentrate."_

"There's a room with a hologram projector."

Aké opened up a door to see a pitch black room he sat by the projector, and put the hilt, and lignin crystals down.

Aké closed his eyes, and built his saber he put his projector in the big projector, and pressed Luke.

"Aké what is going on is something wrong."

"_I know you father is Vader."_

"Aké listen to me he is not responsible for any of this his master made him do all the evil things or he would have killed him."

Aké turned off the hologram out of anger.

He put the lightsaber in his cloak, and walked out of the room.

"Are you done."

"_Yes."_

"Aké I'm sorry about your mom that same thing happened to my dad."

"_I'm sorry about you dad but I don't want to talk about it."_

"Well if you a was not to talk about it you can, and also I made you something."

"_It's a cane."_

"It's a lightsaber cane." Gala said pulling the lightsaber off

"_Thanks but I got to go."_

Galan grabbed Aké

_"_I want to get to now you."

_"Than come with me on Raxus Prime."_

"Juno drop us off on Raxus prime."

"Right away galan."

Juno turned the ship, and flew onto Raxus.

"Let's go."

"Open the hatch dear."

"Hey!" Juno yelled

"What."

"Come give me a kiss."

"I'll see you down there Aké."

Aké jumped out of the plane he was falling in the sky when he notice people were shooting at him.

"_Really." _Aké said dodging the attacks

"_Star killer I forgot my mask." Aké said through the force_

"How does he know your name."

Galan grabbed his mask, jumped out of the ship dodeging the attacks.

Aké felt the force in the ground, and landed Smashing his fist into the ground causing the machines to fall apart.

Galan landed on the ground.

"Here's your mask, and how did you know my name."

"_Theres stories, and you forgot your lightsabers."_

"Juno drop my lightsabers."

Galan caught his lightsabers.

"_How do you use the force with two lightsabers."_

_"_I fill the force through my lightsabers, and I am able to use the force from my lightsabers."

Aké pulled out his new lightsaber, and ignited it.

"Also here's a mask it protects your eyes from the lignin crystals."

Aké walked to a elevator, and pressed the button.

"_Going down."_

_"Last floor has been reached."_

"Your insane." Galan laughed

They walked along a dirt path with garbage everywhere.

"_Is this a junk yard or a dump yard."_

Aké walked on a hole stepping on a button as he did robots jumped out the ground surrounding them.

"Are you ready."

"_Let's do this."_

Aké started spinning his lightsaber as he ran to the robots he jumped in the air landing on a robots head Aké landed on the ground to see them doing anything.

_"What's going on."_

_"_I don't know."

Aké stabbed a robot, and it fell on the ground exploding exploding the other robots.

"_Did we do something wrong"_

_"_No but we did." A stormtrooper said throwing a gernade

Aké picked the gernade up, and threw it at the stormtroopers using the lighting to blow it up causing chunks of trooper to fly everywhere.

"_Who wants beef stew."_

Galan ran to a corner, and threw up.

"_You can't handle jokes."_

Aké grabbed a stomach, and threw it at Galan.

"_Hot potato."_

_Galan looked at Aké, and threw up again._

Aké grabbed a intestine, and put it around his neck.

"_Galan's what's the smell."_

Galan looked at Aké, and threw up again.

**_Bang_**

**_Bang_**

**_Bang_**

Aké looked at Galan, and fell on the ground he ran to Aké.

"What's wrong."

_"Just kidding but there are snipers."_

Aké put his hands out feeling around him.

"_There in that cave." _Aké said pointing to the right showing a cave

Aké went in the cave, and ran out screaming.

"What's wrong."

_"There's an army."_

Aké felt a missle coming for them he used the force to pick up a boulder, and closed the cave.

Aké heard the missle explode as he heard troopers burning alive he felt there pain as blood was pouring out in buckets on the floor Landing on other troopers some troopers were screaming because there armor was melting to there skin he felt troopers shooting themselves in the head to release the pain, and some were trying to breath as there lungs filled with smoke, and stopped working Aké lifted the boulder to see all the troopers dead except for some that were burned badly, and couldn't breath.

"_Sorry troopers."_

"_Can you help me Galan."_

They activates there lightsaber, and stabbed every trooper killing the survivors.

Aké jumped on a boulder, and fainted to all the pain he felt.

"Wake up aké." Galan said using the force to wake him up

"Are you ok."

_"I keep on fainting when I kill people."_

_"_You don't faint because you kill people you keep on training in the force without sleep."

"_How can I be a good force user if I can't handle te force."_

"The force is only a something in you if you let it use you than you will be a sith if you can control it you are a Jedi but you are a gray Jedi they use deadly force but grey Jedi is a force user that controls there force."

"_Anikan said you are a gray Jedi."_

"Yes I am but what I had to learn was I let the force control me but Juno showed that I was better than that."

Aké jumped down off of the boulder landing on floor meeting an army of troopers.

Aké jumped in the air spinnin around cutting the troopers into meat patties.

"_Who wants hamburgers."_

Galan started to puke.

"_It's ok we don't have to have hamburgers we can have chicken tenders."_

"I don't even want to know what you mean."

"Ah." Someone scream

Aké looked at Galan, and they started to run towards the noise.

Juno was floating in the air holding her neck Galan ran to Juno but was flown back hitting his head on a tree, and was knocked out.

"KO." The voice said

A man walked out of Galans ship.

"_Galan."_

_"_No my name is star killer."

"_Great a clone."_

"Clone that hurts I am a better version of Galan."

"_Is that what your mom said oh wait I forgot you don't have one."_

_"_That hurts my feelings."

"_Man up dude your father should have taught you that one oh wait you don't have a father either wow you really were just born in a test tube._

"Stop insulting me or I'm going to kill her."

"_No your not because if you are Galans clone than you have feelings for that lady."_

Star killer put Juno down, and started to choke aké.

"That's better know a good force choke is killing them so come on."

Aké started to make sound effects as he was dying he lifted his hand, and shot the clone with electricity,

"_and that's how you kill a clone_."

"Not yet mother fuc..."

"No you just stop that." Aké said interrupting

"_Your just sor loser who should go kill himself right now."_

Aké ran to the clone, and stabbed him in the chest as blood gushed out.

"_The problem about a clone is that when they get stabbed everything comes out so I will see you later."_

_"_I should have killed you along time ago you puny piece of garbage." Star killer said throwing his lightsaber

Aké activates his lightsaber, and cut the clones saber in half aké turned around with bright red eyes

"_I let you live, and you try to kill me." _Aké said feeling his hatred as flames swarmed around his arms

_"Now you will never tell the tale about living from a Jedi."_

Aké put his hands up shooting a stream of fire at Star killer.

Juno ran to aké trying to move his arms away.

"Leave me alone." Aké said in a deep voice knocking Juno over

Juno ran to Galan waking him up.

Galan opened his eyes to see aké going insane he got up wrapping his arm around juno's shoulders, and grabbing his lightsaber hit aké hard causing him to fall over in pain.

"Get him to the ship now."

Galan looked over to the clone, and was shocked to see the body was burned badly but didn't smell like human flesh but smelled like chemicals he looked over at aké picked him up, and put him on the medical droids table.

"Where should we go."

"Put L-9 in the hyperdrive."


End file.
